Scorpion x Frog
by ScreamScarlett
Summary: Dhampir: born between the union of a human and a vampire. One world that lived a life of war and power, and an underworld that thrived in blood and superiority. It didn't matter which direction I ended up, because in the end—they all shared the same nature. SI-OC
1. In the Beginning there was an End

**Scream's Notes:** I just want to begin by saying that I haven't thought of this manga in a couple years. I was simply skimming through manga books years ago (this was probably around the time that this series was starting out by one or two volumes) in a Barnes and Noble bookstore. I remembered thinking that the art style looked so beautiful and I as envious of the artists talents (along with so many others! Ugh!). Then when I opened the page and read the prologue, I immediately felt despair and darkness after the first chapter was concluded. Seriously?! YOU KILLED THOSE ORPHAN BABIES FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT AND MOTIVE FOR THE PROTAGONIST?!

Yeah, the art and story seemed great, but I quickly lost interest in it in favor of buying a new volume of Bleach (somewhere around the 15-20, I think) or Naruto. I haven't bothered with manga after so many years... until _now_ , that is! I ended up watching the entire two seasons (though I probably missed one episode) and got lulled in by its plot. I was frustrated though, by how it was kind of pointlessly slow-paced (but that's the illogical me speaking, I just wanted to get to the good stuff), the constant motivational/dramatic speeches (I know, I know, Naruto, Bleach, and practically every shounen manga has this, but it was kind of corny in this one), and with Mika being all "I HATE HUMANS, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, YUU!". I swear to God I wanted to grab Mika and slap him until some sense returned from his hypocritical jargon. Yes, we know humans are just as bad, but Mika, baby, YOU'RE THE ONE HANGING OUT WITH THAT FUCKING SASSY FERID DUDE (you know, the guy who practically murdered your ENTIRE FAMILY?!)!

Anyway, another SI-OC with a slight tint of AU because I we still don't know much about the vampires. That, and I want to do something interesting with this OC character of mine, and I hope you like her! Enjoy!

p.s. My history ain't so accurate, so excuse and forgive me for any historical mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami (writer) and Yamato Yamamoto (artist). My original character(s) belong to me!

* * *

I was born around the year 7 A.D., somewhere within a small, poor village in Germania that was then steadily getting smaller when the Roman's increased their vast territory. My mother was a simple milkmaid, her fiery red hair stemming deeply from her Celtic blood thrumming in her veins, and her eyes bright with life and spirit. Sadly, there was no father to have around, and it earned my young mother some scorn from others for being an unmarried woman with child, but not so much as to make our lives too difficult. In the early mornings, before the sun would rise beyond the forests that surrounded the village, mother would be up and ready, prepared to go out and begin her work in milking cows to prepare butter, cream, and cheese for the hungry villagers that worked on their crops.

I was two-years-old when war between the Germania tribes and Roman armies broke out.

There was a great rebellion against the superior military forces of the Romans, and they had proved in time and time again that they had the bigger swords and shields than the rest. The empire was full of gifted tacticians, strategies more useful on the battle than simply a bunch of powerful warriors (although, that was still useful). They were at the top of the world, at that moment, but they had overlooked something quite small that it would come back to bite them.

Arminius, a Germania-born noble who had been taken under the wing of the Romans when he had been a young boy, was the one who would deliver the biggest defeat the Romans had ever suffered.

I watched beside my mother as men took up their shields, spears, axes, and swords, and I saw them say their goodbyes to their families and friends. The ragged-looking crowds heading off to gather where Arminius called them to, somewhere deep into the forests and swamps of their home where the soldiers of Rome could barely cross through. And it was funny how such a big military power was toppled because they couldn't navigate through a forested area that they had never really been to.

After all, isn't that how America won its independence from the British? They were born and breed on that land, so they knew every nook and cranny of where to hide their soldiers to attack the red coats, what better position to fire cannons from onto the legions of approaching Britians, and—Wait, how does a two-year-old little girl, daughter to an unmarried milkmaid, who was born apparently after Christ, know about the American Revolution that was thousands of years ahead of her time?

Well...

Once upon a time, before I had been born in 7 A.D. in the country of Germania... I was born in 1994 A.D. in the country of the United States of America.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **..-s-X-f-..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Mina!"

I sighed in relief at the call of my name, finally taking a break from milking the cows. It got boring really fast doing this job that my mother was passing onto me, but it was better than just simply watching and doing nothing while my mother did all the work. My mother didn't trust me to do work until I turned five, and seeing as I was being obedient and dedicated despite my very young age, she finally left me as I was and she had a much easier time producing milk into other dairy products for the villagers. Many men had returned victorious after weeks of killing, slaying, and beating the Roman legions into defeat, leaving their corpses for whatever element to take and do with it. There was much cheer and celebration to go about, especially since there was no retaliation of giant Roman army that would sweep through Germania, but apparently the Emperor Augustus gave on us rather than dealt with the trouble of killing off more of his own people.

Arminius was hailed a hero, many lowered their heads and raised their mugs of mead in respect and honor.

It was so weird, kind of scary, and amazing to be living and breathing in the same space of a person most had heard through documentaries and history books, but here I was, a twenty-something-year-old woman reborn in the body of a young girl who was currently living in the ancient world. It made me wonder if there was something _I_ could do to change the world in some way, but that thought was quickly squashed before it could grow properly. It still remained in my head, teasing me to think more on it, but I kept away from it as long as I could.

Besides, who knew what would happen should I start telling people to go at the coastlines of Europe, build a giant boat that could carry almost a hundred people, and then sail off to find the New World.

Pulling away from the cow (and making sure to put a thin rag over the milk bucket so stuff wouldn't end up in there), I quickly hurried over to the small shack that was my home. I entered through the wide opening (which had always worried me since animals, intruders, and cold air could get inside easily without a door to block them), but immediately froze when I saw that my mother was not alone in the small home.

It was a rare occurrence when we had guests inside our humble abode, given that people (especially women) looked down on my mother, but they happened every now and then.

But this person, whoever he was, made me stop cold.

There was a man standing close to my mother, dressed in rich immaculate clothes that stood out from our furry, itchy, and poor material that covered our naked frames. He was also clean-looking, a person that took daily baths when given the chance (meanwhile, everyone took a bath every few weeks (in the river!), making him stand out from the rest of us.

He was an outsider, probably a Roman, but that was not had my body freeze up when my eyes looked upon him.

It was his eyes; his red, bloody, beautiful eyes that cut itself into my very soul when they gazed on my dirty, feeble form.

I had seen eyes like that before. I remembered going to a library, browsing the books that quickly transitioned to Eastern comics. A title caught my attention, its neon colors and beautiful art style tempting me to pick it up and open the cover. My eyes absorbed everything, from the plot, to the feeling of helplessness, vulnerability, and determination characters felt, and the lovely images the artist portrayed from every page that went on. It had been years now, a couple years that made me slowly forget the kind of perfume my first mother wore every day when she got ready for work, or the phone number to my father's cellphone, or the color of my brother's eyes... But the image on the black and white page of a manga still remained with me, burned into my brain.

The man in beautiful, rich clothes, standing next to my mother, was a vampire.

"Mina," my mother spoke for the first time, for she had gone quiet when I had been too busy staring at the stranger. She smiles sweetly towards me, oblivious of the fear and turmoil running through my mind as of that moment. "This man... He is someone of importance to us."

I couldn't break my eyes away from his mesmerizing ones, refusing me the right to move as my body remained in place.

"Mina, my little mouse," my mother's cool, rough fingers glided across my baby fat jaw, her voice close and sweet as I ever heard them.

It was like being sucked into a black hole... a very deep, red darkness that never ended.

"This man is your father, my little sweet mouse."

This was the day that I discovered, not only was I born again in a time from long ago... but it was in a world where it belonged to the vampires that were spread across the globe, lurking in the shadows of humanity—only to emerge when a virus swept across humanity, killing all but few.

And this was also the day I found out that I was the daughter of a vampire noble named Caine.


	2. Father

**Scream's Notes:** Yeah, the prologue might not have been interesting enough for any starting readers. Like I said, this is my AU on Owari no Seraph because the history of the vampires is still a little vague and dark in some parts. And since I have no books to read about the history, I'm just looking into the OnS wiki page to get a picture of what was really going in the past of our three favorite vamps: Krul Ţepeş, Ferid Bathory, and Crowley Eusford.

Until then, you got to bear with the story of my character, Mina, a girl from our modern time world reborn as a dhampir in ancient times of the world. I know it will probably not mean much excitement for awhile, but we will get there, so a fair warning to any history buffs reading this, this story is not accurate! That's why it's called fanfiction, but I'll try not to mess up too badly!

 **Disclaimer:** Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami (writer) and Yamato Yamamoto (artist). My original character(s) belong to me!

* * *

Arminius was an interesting human, so interesting that the Progenitor Council wanted to have the Germania noble join them. It was rare, but there was times when the Elders would open their arms when someone of interesting value would catch their eyes.

Thus, Caine, who had been near the ruins of Carthage, found himself summoned and given a mission to find, meet, and recruit the human Arminius into joining the vampires. Time was of the essence as there was whispers, conspiracies made in the dark, that the chieftains of the tribes were beginning to grow worried of Arminius' rise to power. The tribes united because they wanted to remain free, and with Arminius they remained out of the influence of the Romans... but they would not yield under one man, no matter they be foe or one of their own.

Humans really were stupid creatures. They would willingly kill off something that could lead them to a better future, a possible outcome if they had only given it the chance, but they were too afraid of the change and what it would bring.

Almost reaching the Rhine river, Caine entered the wild countries of Germania. The Romans that escorted him warned the vampire of the arduous journey and dangers he would meet in venturing into enemy territory, but Caine ignored them. He had fought against multiple legions of the Persian army beside Greek soldiers, killing until blood stained the land beneath his feet red. It was difficult to escape a battle that always followed you wherever you went, no matter how far or where you ended up, it was all the same to him.

With that, Caine trekked his way through the wild country, the flat land slowly growing bumpy and the dirt becoming wet and soft under his boots. The dry air slowly turned moist from constant showers that came, creating cool fogs that weaved over the small rivers and forests.

It had been awhile since he came back to these parts of the world, feeling much cooler as he traveled further North-East of the heavily green country.

He came across villages, avoiding them easily with his prowess in infiltrating them without raising an alarm. It was a talent that became second nature to older vampires, becoming one with the dark while traveling through without hindrance.

It was on his way to Cherusci that he came across another small village. Taking a small break from his travels, Caine's ruby-red eyes looked over the hundreds of dirty humans that went about their daily business. Farmers tending to their crops, women stitching together clothes and furs, young lads learning the business in fighting and blacksmithing, and young girls tending to the cattle, horses, goats, and pigs. They lived on peacefully, probably appeased that the Romans have finally left them be. It was a bit hard to imagine that these people would properly settle into becoming one with the Romans, their ignorant gazes astounded at the great statues the Romans would erect in honor of their Emperor and many great leaders.

Half the time, he really wished the Romans had conquered these people... If only to show them what a bloody bath was. These lot looked like they enjoyed basking in their animals' muck (and even housing themselves under the same roof as them).

But they wanted to remain free, so they would fight a battle to stay that way. Those were the only points that Caine would give to these Germania savages.

Just when the vampire stood up to continue his journey to find Arminius, something caught the noble's attention at the corner of his vision. Quickly darting his orbs towards the source, he froze when he spotted a familiar mane of hair that reminded him of deep, dark blood he would often drink from the slit throats of his prey. Now, Caine looked over the woman who carried two buckets of water in her arms, there's a face he hadn't seen in awhile. Honestly, it felt like yesterday since he seen the wild woman that pestered and playfully teased him when he had been passing by.

He remembered being somewhere near the Rhine river, him and a few other nobles watching from behind the scenes as the barbarians danced in the name of their pagan gods. There was a great fire lit up, and he and the others had to be careful not to let their eyes be scene in the reflection of the fire. The others buggered off, probably wanting to catch a bite to drink from while under the cover of darkness, but Caine remained where he was, isolated and away from the hollering humans.

Then a girl, just coming into womanhood, came upon him. She was breathless and sweaty from dancing and screaming at the top of her longs, praising her gods and dancing away to entertain them.

She was curious why he was alone, not drinking mead, not singing, and just simply not participating in anything exciting. Caine brushed her off, coldly telling the stupid girl to leave him be as he didn't wish to be bothered with the likes of her.

Proving to be the stupid human she was, she completely disregarded his dismissal and forced him up on his feet for him to dance with her. No matter how many times the vampire tried to brush off the red-haired teen, she stuck to his side like paste on bread, not wanting to part from him so easily. Frustrated with the annoying girl, he bared his teeth and glared his heated red eyes towards her, waiting for her to scream and throw herself away from him.

She gasped, startled by his appearance, and then—

She touched him. Pale, dirty, rough fingers traced his face, her bright green eyes taking in his pointed canines and illuminated eyes. All the anger, all the heat, and everything he felt, melted away when he felt the girl touch him in a way no other had done in so long.

For the first time, in a long time, Caine reached for the girl's hands and engulfed them in his own larger ones, keeping his eyes on the suddenly breathtakingly beautiful young woman standing in front of him. She smelled liked ash and fire, her green eyes brighter than the sun, and her presence drowning out the world around him until it was only he and she who remained. He took the awed flame-haired girl with him deep into the night, hungering for something that was not blood.

Later, somewhere in the early mist of morning, Caine pulled away from the naked, sleeping girl. Throwing his good cloak over her, he watched her as she breathed slowly, breasts rising and descending from every slow breath. With one last kiss to her brow, Caine left.

Now, half a dozen years late, here she was.

Whether it was out of curiosity or some sort of sentimental notion, Caine followed the woman, still unseen and unheard by the locals inhabiting the village. When she entered her home, Caine quickly followed her inside, the cloth serving as a poor privacy to the insides of her home billowing from his swift entrance. Sensing a new presence alongside her, the red-haired woman whirled around, dropping her buckets and eyes darting towards him. There was a look of shock painted on her still beautiful features, but then it slowly melted away and replaced with... longing.

No one had ever given him such a look, no one but her since that one night they shared together.

"Caine..." she whispered, her voice quiet yet pitched high as if she was seeing one of the beings she worshiped.

To the vampires' surprise, she rushed forward with her arms spread and engulfed his large frame in a huge. She could barely wrap her arms around him fully, but she made up for it by squeezing him with all her might in her embrace. After what seemed like an eternity (even for him), she slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from him and raised her head once more to face him. Like the time when he had first truly revealed himself to her, her hands rose to trace his features, fingers brushing below his still red eyes and the corner of his lips.

"You haven't aged a day since then," she murmured before smiling lovingly at him. "Good. You're just as I remembered."

Even after all this time, she hadn't forgotten him? He felt... humbled.

Just what in the world was this human doing to him?

She pulled away from him, grinning excitedly before she turned to her door and called out, "Mina!"

Caine stiffened, wondering for a brief moment if she was calling out for help, but quickly dismissed it when the red-head threw him a disarming smile. It wasn't long when Caine picked up the sound of approaching footsteps heading towards the home. He carefully concealed his eyes through the use of his cloak, being careful not to cause a ruckus from simply having a reunion with the young woman he had met briefly from years ago.

And then, a little girl child appeared.

Her hair was like the setting sun, trapped between the dying sky and the approaching land, the color of the bright fruits he had seen in the East on his travels, and the color of red and gold when they intertwined with one another. Her eyes...

They looked like his own when he had been a human (walking aimlessly into the wastelands with blood on his bare feet and hands, body weak and dying slowly until—), dark amber eyes the shined and allured when the sun reflected from them.

"Mina," the red-haired woman spoke gently, coming closer to the still girl that watched Caine with so much wariness than he had ever seen a child wear. "This man... He is someone of importance to us."

It couldn't be... It was not possible...!

"Mina, my little mouse," his lover stroked the jaws of the still frozen child before him.

Yet here was the proof, living and breathing before him.

"This man is your father, my sweet little mouse."

 _'God, what have I done?'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **..-s-X-f-..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

I watched the fire in a daze, stroking it quietly to watch some of the embers fly up until they settled back down.

Behind me, mother and the stranger (the intruder, the vampire, the _other_ parent) quietly talk from one end of the small home. It would have been easy to hear them (our home wasn't that big and private), but I couldn't bring myself to really care about their small talk.

I was in Seraph of the End.

And I was the daughter of a vampire and a human.

"What the fuck...?" I murmured to myself quietly, in English (something that won't come around for another hundreds of years, or so).

Seriously, what the actual fuck?

It was weird enough being reborn thousands of years before my modern time, but to be reborn in a fictional world where there was vampires, demons, and freaking angels?! It was insane and just... Well, I thought with a huff, there was nothing I could really do about it. I was here, and I was my mother's daughter conceived by some vampire. It made me wonder, however, when I looked over to the dark man, just what in the world had he been thinking when he slept with the red-haired woman. Had he really assumed that since he was practically and walk corpse that it wouldn't be possible for him to sire a child from it?

And another thing: how did my mother not freak out from the whole pointed teeth, ears, and glowing red eyes?!

Despite the obvious contrast between the two of them, they both shared in stupidity from sleeping together and not at all thinking of consequences from their actions. Especially that vampire, I mean, he was the _older_ one of the two. He should have known better.

I secretly took a better look at him, still too haunted by his red eyes looking directly at me.

Dark hair, almost black, fell down at the nape of his neck with a slight cascade. He had one half of his bangs slicked back while the other half nearly devoured his eye, giving him a roguish appearance, especially with his unshaven jaw and lips. It was no wonder my mother was so immediately enamored with him, any full-blooded woman would be crazy not to notice the devilishly handsome man my sire was. His skin was heavily tanned, which was sort of unusual since vampires were dead and were utterly pale. Then again, what do I know? I just found out that this guy was my father, what other secrets were there about vampires?

He looked like a man who hailed from the East, somewhere dry with no forests and rainfall, constantly surrounded by sand dunes and heated exposure of the sun rays: a Syrian, maybe. But he dressed like a Roman, or a Greek (I honestly couldn't tell much of the difference between those two), but my mother wasn't so worried about what he was wearing or whatever (probably too distracted by the fine specimen she was with).

With a small sigh, I turned back to the fire and stroked it once more with my stick, watching the embers fly about again.

"Arminius? Why would you want to meet with him?"

I stopped, finally pausing everything to listen what they were discussing.

"It is just business. You needn't concern yourself over it." the vampire told my mother.

Ignorant, my mother dropped the subject, but I was the one who held onto it. What did a vampire like him want with the nobleman...?

Unless, I thought with wide eyes, they were planning on turning Arminius into one of their own. Was that how the world of vampires worked? Should the Progenitor Council come across a human that stroked their interests, did that give the human the invitation in joining their dark society? I knew for a fact that it had been stated that vampires were disinterested in increasing their numbers (it was probably because then humans would become extinct, then their food supply would run short (i.e. Daybreakers). But then, I remembered when I looked at myself, we were living thousands of years ago, so the society was probably just starting out... maybe.

Before there was Yuuichirou and Mikaela Hyakuya, before there was Guren and Kureto, and before there was the Moon Demon Company and JIDA, there was the but the old world and the ones who came before. This was the beginning that had yet to be discovered by every reader of the story, a chance to look into the world that was wrapped in mystery that answered the reasons why vampires and humans were they were in the future. I hadn't had the chance to learn due to having died so suddenly, but I suppose now, I could learn something...

 _'Oh really? And just how, if I may ask, do you plan on doing that?'_

I drooped my head in defeat. That's right, I was just a kid, albeit with unique parents, but still a child none the less. What could a girl like me possibly do to discover the world of the vampires?

Nothing. That's what.

No matter how curious I was about the world of the vampires, I knew that it was beyond me. Never mind the fact that there was one sitting in front of, I didn't know him and he the same with me. Besides, I was one of the many daughters of the savage lands I was born in; how suspicious would it be for me to know and ask things that I never knew or heard of as Mina, daughter of the milkmaid?

Never mind that my father was one me, because I knew for sure that once he stepped outside of our home, he would forever step out of our lives. He didn't seem the type to stick around and play house with me and my mother, anyway.

"Mina," my mother called my name, drawing my attention.

She was standing near the entrance with my father, waving me over with a somber look on her face. I guessed it was time to say farewell to him then. I walked over to my mother, keeping a cautious distance from him when I reached her side. My fingers automatically reached for her long skirts, grasping the material and keeping my eyes on his fancy-looking leather boots made in such a fashion exceeding beyond the Germania people's capabilities.

"Won't you bid your father farewell?" my mother asked me, frowning slightly at my silence.

Hesitantly, I looked up to the tall vampire, gulping nervously as I once again find myself under his intimidating gaze.

"Goodbye," I murmured.

Slowly, as if not wanting to startle me, his large hand rested over my tiny head (which he could easily crush with a simple squeeze). Whatever I was expecting, nothing came from it, because a second later, he turned away with a sweep of his cloak and departed out the door.

Some part of me, a very deep part of me, had kind of wished he had stayed with us.


End file.
